Faith
by yusha
Summary: Dicen que la fe mueve montañas, y durante el festival de Tanabata, Sousuke aprende de manera extraña que quizás, sólo quizás, hay que tener fe en uno mismo. / FIct para el Reto: Deseos de Tanabata, perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.


**Disclaimer:** ( _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_ )

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto: Deseos de Tanabata_ , perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

* * *

 _Personaje elegido: **Sousuke Yamazaki**_

 _Cantidad de palabras: **699**_

* * *

 **Faith**

 **.**

Tanabata: la festividad de las estrellas.

Una festividad típica derivada de la tradición China del Qi xi, la noche de los sietes.

La fiesta que celebra el encuentro entre Orihime y Hikoboshi mediante un bonito festival lleno de luces y colores que toda la gente disfrutaba con alegría y gozo en el que Sousuke se encontraba aunque sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo ahí.

No es que se hubiese dejado convencer por nadie para acudir al lugar, no.

En realidad él simplemente había estado caminando por la ciudad cuando de pronto se topó con las luces y el barullo de aquel festival que contrastaban enormemente con su falta de interés y aunque se había detenido unos instantes a mirar los puestecillos aunque sin la menor intención de formar parte de la celebración, en algún momento simplemente se había dejado llevar por el ambiente, los colores, las risas de la gente y ahora se encontraba ahí frente a uno de los tantos árboles de bambú ante los cuales la gente se aglomeraba, sosteniendo su pequeña hoja de papel con el deseo escrito a tinta en la mano, observando los deseos de otras personas meciéndose con suavidad y ligereza tras ser atados, sin saber exactamente por qué estaba ahí.

¿De verdad escribir en un papel eso que más deseaba podría servir de algo…?

Poniéndose a pensarlo con seriedad, Sousuke miró con expresión grave y de cierta dureza el bambú frente a él, en su mente los recuerdos de la lesión en su hombro, el dolor que pese a las terapias y medicamentos aún sentía, el dictamen del médico diciéndole que debía dejar de nadar, el hecho tácito e irremediable de ver sus sueños rotos al saber que aunque quería no podría llegar a cumplirlos, saber que no podría volver a nadar junto a Rin…

¿De verdad escribir su deseo en un papel iba a ayudarle en algo…?

Apretando con fuerza el papel que tenía en su mano, Sousuke a punto estuvo de lanzar la hoja, todas sus esperanzas y deseos con furia hacia el suelo.

No, él sabía que plasmar con tinta su mayor deseo en un papel y colgarlo en ese bambú no le ayudaría en nada, que toda esa faramalla era una pérdida de tiempo… y sin embargo en el instante preciso en que estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, algo extraordinario ocurrió.

 _Sasa no ha sara-sara_

 _Nokiba ni yureru_

Escuchándolo apenas como un frágil y débil murmullo, la suave melodía entonada por una voz dulce y cálida, sin quererlo ni pensarlo de pronto atrajo su atención.

 _Ohoshi-sama kira- kira_

 _Kingin sunago_

Mirando hacia uno de sus lados, Sosuke se encontró con una jovial viejecita de rostro arrugado que con manos temblorosas ataba su deseo a la rama del bambú con sumo cuidado mientras entonaba aquella canción.

 _Goshiki no tanzaku_

 _Watashi ga kaita_

El canto era dulce, reconfortante y aunque Sousuke la había observado ensimismado, experimentando cierta sensación de calidez en su pecho y cuando escuchó otras voces haciéndole eco a la misma canción mirando de pronto a su alrededor el muchacho se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Decenas de personas, hombres, niños y mujeres, gente de todas las edades se encontraban ahí reunidos en torno a los bambús: los sueños y anhelos de todos y cada uno de ellos atados en las ramas en un acto de fe y esperanza que de alguna manera le conmovió haciéndole estremecer…

 _Ohoshi-sama kirakira_

 _Sora kara miteiru…_

―¿Tú no vas a pedir tu deseo?

Atrayendo de nueva cuenta hacia ella con su tono dulce la anciana a su lado preguntó, y Sousuke saliendo de su ensimismamiento, sonriendo con amabilidad a ella la miró y asintió.

―Si ―respondió.

Así, tras alisar el papel que en su desesperación había arrugado, el muchacho se dedicó a atarlo cuidadosamente sobre la rama y una vez lo hubo hecho Sousuke admiró su labor y al igual que el resto de toda esa gente optó por creer que su sueño de poder nadar de nuevo junto a Rin podría hacerse realidad.

Después de todo, sólo necesitaba esforzarse un poco más, dar todo de si, y claro: tener fe en que lo iba a poder lograr…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales.**

Este es el primer y quizás único fict de Free que escribo, aunque quién sabe, en realidad uno nunca sabe jeje, si les soy sincera, empecé este fict sin saber cómo hacerlo, porque si bien tenía en claro que el deseo que Sousuke podría tener era el de volver a nadar junto con Rin, a la hora de desarrollarlo no pude hacerlo de otra manera, digamos que simplemente salió, supongo que de alguna manera empecé plasmando el cómo me sentía y de a poco lo orienté a donde quería ir siguiendo mis propias creencias personales. Si, me salió más bien reflexivo, quizás un poco… ¿espiritual? Pues bueno, como sea que haya sido esto es lo que ha salido y espero que les haya gustado, a mi si me gustó.

Ah y claro, el canto que puse lo saqué de la wikipedia, es el canto tradicional de las festividades y se traduce así:

 _Las hojas de bambú susurran,_ _  
_ _meciéndose en el alero del tejado._ _  
_ _Las estrellas brillan_ _  
_ _en los granos de arena dorados y plateados._ _  
_ _La tiras de papel de cinco colores_ _  
_ _ya las he escrito._ _  
_ _Las estrellas brillan,_ _  
_ _nos miran desde el cielo._

Sin más que decir, agradezco por su atención, se vale dejar reviews ;P


End file.
